Back to The Future: Gundam Wing Style
by A-Ramdon-Guy-on-Computer
Summary: WARNING: Fict contains matter on WWII and all whom went with it, BUT thats in later chapters along with AU and Amine-crossover R&R please. STORY: Duo gose back to time to save the other poilites, what will he find?
1. A 'Normal' Day

DISCLAMER: I do not only Gundam Wing or Anything else I might use in this. Okay thank you.  
  
CHAPTER 1 A NORMAL DAY:  
  
Duo jumped up. He had felt a vibrating at his hip that had disrupted him from his sleep. Duo yawned as he held the pager in his hand. He turned in around in his hand a few times before he opened it. The page was from Doctor G. It read:  
  
"Duo, it is Doctor G. It is an emergency I need you at the under ground base in Jupiter (you'll find it), as soon as possible.  
  
PS: When I mean ASAP I mean like Herro time NOT duo time thank you.  
  
PPS: Your Gundam is in Hanger 6 next to the guardhouse, no excuses now. "  
  
Duo gave a sign he was in Paris France. He would have to get up and move, since he knew where his Gundam was being held. So Duo let out a sigh before he got up and went to the end of his cell, where he was being held. Then he shouted to the guard "Hey you, yeah you. Come here."  
  
The Guard looked at him and said "Shut-up. I am not going to tell you where your Gundam is so don't ask."  
  
Duo looked innocent and said, " Oh, I wasn't going to ask but, I wanted to tell you Good-bye." With that Duo clicked a button triggering several things. First C-4 at the gates and cell doors to explode. And gas to be released though out the entire complex.  
  
Duo ran thought the gas with a small gas mask. Duo made his way to hanger 6. Then Duo charged up his Gundam and took off. Duo looked behind him to see five Mobile dolls closing in on him. So Duo naturally hit two buttons and the Mobile Doll control tower ((Effie tower)) blow up.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, to take a nap after plotting in the course but.as soon as he did something popped up on the screen. It was junk mail. Ever since Duo had the internet installed on his Gundam he's being getting pop up adds for crazy things like giant robot's. ((WHAT don't look at me in that tone of voice.))  
  
Duo soon reached Veues. Duo's Gundam showed signs of an under base, inside the storm. Duo took over manual control and piloted his Gundam to the base. Duo found that the storm was hard to fly thought and if it were not for the homing beacon he could of never found it.  
  
Duo did notice that his scanners picked up at least 4 Gundams inside Including Sandrock, as far as he could tell. Then Duo got down from his Gundam and went inside the base. To see Doctor G and what his emergency was about.  
  
Who knows what is inside the Base? Why are there 4+ Gundams inside? What is Sandrock doing there? It you like it I will write more, if not, then I will not. 


	2. You want me to do WHAT?

Disclaimer same as before, I OWN jack, sorry there short, they get longer, please R&R.  
  
CHAPTER II You need me to do what?  
  
Duo got inside the base. He looked around, He saw Gundams lining the walls. He looked there he saw many Gundams including Shenlong or Nataku ,Heavyarms and Sandrock, Duo saw many Mobile dolls and other fun things but before he could get to the very end to see if Wing-Zero was there, someone came up behind him.  
  
It was Relena, she had two soldiers with her. She looked at Duo and said "Duo, you finally made it, now follow me."  
  
Duo looked at her weirdly but followed. She led them though a series of mazes and air tight seals, apparently they had something to hid in here. Then as they were walking Duo tripped over a cat. When he regained his balance he went to kick the cat but it was gone. Duo looked around but then had to run to catch up with Relena, because she was close to being out of sight.  
  
Duo caught up, then Relena stoped at a wall she turned to Duo and said  
  
"Now Duo, in here, I NEED you to just look straight ahead don't veer off the path just walk straight forward, and don't worry if you feel 'weightless'." Then she added  
  
"You know what, also make sure you follow the path We take exactly, or else."  
  
Duo nodded kind of upset, then she opened the door, it was a big black room, duo followed then in, then once the door closed the lights came on. Duo found his self facing the planet, and a Mobile doll that opened fire. The Guard behind Duo Graded him to keep him form jumping off.  
  
Duo was walking in thin air, or so he thought he kept on walking staying right behind The Guard in front of him. They went about 30 feet until they leaft the room and were in a office. Relean said "Okay that's was a illusion, I took us thought there instead of the other path. But now lets go to Doctor G, he needs to see you."  
  
She said as they stepped on a lift to another chamber.  
  
In the next chamber, Duo found him self in front of Doctor G, Doctor O, Doctor D, and the others. But no Pilots in sight. Duo looked at then and he was told: (In a nut shell.)  
  
That the other pilots were sent thought a trans-divisional time portal, or TDTP. It worked by a negatively charged portal coated with Elections, pelted with highly positive charged ion's, combined with a stream of Neutrons in order to create a time barrier, but for the first test, they think they messed up, destroying all matter send with in the portal, but with adding H2O and Co2 from the different injectors they create a matter hole, in which that they could send matter. But the trick is the H2O set where and when they would go back to, because of it's polarity, and the Co2 creates the 'matter hole."  
  
"Now we called you here." Doctor O explained "Because after the other pilots went thought we haven't heard anything, so were sending you in, BUT before you started wining" Doctor O said in time to shut-up Duo, "We lost Herro, in the first experiment and we can now get the others back to, but we need you to go with Relena and get the pilot's back. Okay?"  
  
Duo looked at them and said "Sure, but I want to know, Am I going with my Gundam, and no?"  
  
The Professors laughed " No" Doctor O said "You can't take Deathsycthe back in time with you, but we will equip you." He said handing Duo a large bag, "but you'll get to go thought it later, now your leaving."  
  
With that Duo Followed Relena to room where she said "Here's your battle armor, you better take it." She said leaving to put on her own armor."  
  
Later. they met up in the battle room. Relena had on her armor. Duo, looked at the gate, with was a giant Triangle. That had, three circles that were the emitters. Duo looked around the portal it looked ready, almost like a wall of light blue water. He took a step forward. Relena pulled him back and said "No, it's not ready yet," She nodded to the control center who form a platform in the side of the huge hanger in which this was held hit a button and released the carbon.  
  
It seams to float on top of the water and drawing towards the center of the triangle. It spread like a virus in the center until in made a hole. Duo said then I guess "Back to the past with you." Relena pushed him in and said "You first." Duo fell into the portal, and what lay beyond.  
  
What Him happed to Duo? Is Herro really dead? Were they scientists right about that matter hole thing? And dose it really work? Find out.. Later.  
  
Hope you guys like it. Read review, more will come. 


	3. Crossing Over

I own nothing, and I appolige to any whom may take offence to this story or to whom I kill off.  
  
CHAPTER III  
  
Crossing Over.  
  
(Note: This is a pre apology to ALL fans for any whom I may kill off, especially to those Relena fans, or raving foaming fan girls. in advance. (  
  
Duo fell out of the portal. It was all going fine, he went thought the portal, then when he was in it, his equipment started getting lighter, then when the worm hole curved up, Duo went straight out, with out any of his equipment all of that went with the portal.  
  
Duo stood in the middle of a clearing in a semi-forested area. There were some bushes, trees, a thorn bush. Duo scaned around he guessed from his surroundings and the way the portal went he was on Earth pre-atomic age, because the earth still looked nice.  
  
Duo suddenly looked down, he didn't have any clothes on, or anything, Duo then hid behind a bush hoping Relena would have some clothes.  
  
Duo didn't notice something moving behind him, it was careful, a few flashes of light and then some more movement the things pattern went on.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
Relena looked at the controller and said "Tell Doctor O, I still don't like bringing him along." As she walked into the portal.  
  
Relena fell though the same way Duo did. She rolled on to the ground and stood straight up. Duo (who was looking the other way) turned around to look at her, then said  
  
"Boy Herro would kill me if he knew this happened."  
  
Relena looked at Duo and said "What are you talk.." Relena then ducked down behid a bush, because she realized that she was nude.  
  
Then a voice far back watching them said "Herro?" and it moved closer.  
  
Relena said "Hey you leave Herro out of this, besides you know what happened to him, anyway he doesn't like me anyway."  
  
Duo started laughing then said almost with tears in his eyes "Yeah, Herro doesn't like you, just like I have never killed anyone." Duo finished Sarcastically.  
  
Relena stood up to go give Duo a smack, but she remembered that she didn't have any cloths on, and cover her top half with her arm, but still standing up somewhat straight. Then Duo heard a noise, he signaled for Relena to be quite, she didn't listen listened.  
  
"Look, I think Herro liked me but he's gone now, but I still don't understand the lack of clothes or equipment." Relena kept talking and Duo tried to shut her up.  
  
"Maybe, because of carbon on top of the portal only matter with carbon could pass, so maybe the carbon was an organic screen letting us come here.or maybe the carbon acted as a barrier and serrated us from our equipment meaning that Herro might."Relena finally saw Duo's hand and his attempts to get her to be quite.  
  
Duo closed his eyes to listen then a figure quickly rose from a bush and pointed her gun at Duo and said "FREEZE YOU GERMAN SCUM!"  
  
Relena jumped up and said "Wait were not German."  
  
The Female figure looked at Relena then said "You..," Then she fired off a shot straight at Relena. The figure had a look on her face that Duo had never seen before, Then the Woman disappeared into the brush.  
  
Duo ran over to Relena, she was shot straight thought the stomach. Duo out his hand around her neck and propped up her head, then started rocking her back and forth, Duo said silently "At least she had a quick dea..." Then Duo was cut short by Relena starting to talk.  
  
Relena looked up, Duo saw in her eyes that she knew she was going to die, then Relena said "D-Duo.Duo the g-gate back, it's." Relena stopped talking Duo shook her and said "Relena how do I get back, HOW?"  
  
Relena said, "Find, them, they will be able to help. " She spoke trying to hold on, she gathered up her strength to speak one last time.  
  
Then Relena said to no one but a memory now "I-I l-love you H-h..." But before she could finish she lost all strength.  
  
Duo sat there holding Relena he wasn't paying any attention to anything else. If he was he would of herd the trucks roll up, he would of heard the troops jump out, and he would of heard then come before they started yelling and pulling him away. And throwing his cloths-less body on the truck and taking him away.  
  
Leaving Relena for dead, they scarded around looking any one else. The Female figure that shot Relena, came up to her when the Germanys were no longing paying attention to Relena. The Figure looked at the bullet she fired an. 45mm. The figure bent down next to her, as the remaining soldiers scanned the surrounding area for anything. Then the figure felt Relena's pulse.  
  
The figure smile, she was still alive, barely. The Figure said "Relena" Then the figure spit on her. Relena opened her eyes and looked at the Figure towering over her cold naked body. Relena's eyes opened a little wider when she realized who this person was. Then the Female figure said  
  
"Herro.is mine." With that the figure pulled the trigger, putting and end to Relena.  
  
Hey hoped that was good, and to everyone whom liked Relena sorry. 


End file.
